The Wrath Of Virizion
by The Gentleman Xerneas
Summary: The Legendary Pokemon Virizion punishes a trainer after he makes a big mistake...


Virizion was grumpy that day.

He had finally been caught by that irritating human trainer, after at least a month of running, hiding, and using obscure cat-and-mouse tactics.

He was grateful, at the very least; that he had been the last to fall. Keldeo was first; his young legs just couldn't out speed the trainer's Emolga, and it took him out with just one electro ball.

Cobalion was second. Being the valiant, noble lad he was; he had told Terrakion and Virizion to keep running, while he returned to rescue their little trainee. He had put up a wondrous fight too, until the Emolga used Volt Switch and brought out a Chandelure, that is. With it being resistant or immune to all of Cobalion's attacks, he just couldn't hold it off any longer. So it was with great misery that Virizion watched as Cobalion was caught, sealed away in a red and white monstrosity that the humans called a pokeball.

The two surviving Sacred Swordsman had lasted another week of being hotly pursued, but as they approached Nacrene City, the weak and exhausted Terrakion gave out, letting his huge, bulky form collapse, making him an easy target for the unstoppable human that followed.

Normally, Virizion would have gone back to defend his ally, but Terrakion insisted that he run, lest all four of the noble Sacred Swordsmen were to be caught, leaving no one to protect the helpless Pokémon of the land from the ever hungry, tyrannical humans that dominated the world.

As a last resort, Virizion had fled deep into the confines of his home, Pinwheel Forest. He was confident that he wouldn't be caught; no human would dare venture this far into the forest, especially when it was mating season for the Scolipede. He had sighed in relief, and had begun forming a plan to rescue his dear companions, when he looked up to see a purple and pink ball whizzing in his direction…

_CLICK_

There was a brilliant flash of red light, before the entire world became pitch black. Virizion had never been in one before, but he knew just where he was…

"Hell yeah! That was kinda a waste of a Master Ball, but a month is more than enough time to chase a Pokémon!" Even within the confines of his new prison, Virizion could hear his new Slave master crying in victory. He felt overwhelming despair consume his whole form, now he, and his only companions, had all fallen to a human, a young one at that. There was now no one to protect the Pokémon… No one to stop the human's endless quest for power…

It had been at least a week since he had been caught; and he still didn't like his slave master, or trainer as the humans put it. It acted nice, gave him food, sheltered him, and let him play with the other Pokémon, but he knew it was all a façade, it was waiting for him to let his guard down, so it could forever supress his will.

The human had been amazed when he first learned that the Sacred Swordsmen could use telepathy. Typical of a stupid human, it should've known that all legendaries can use it. Although very few even bothered.

But Virizion was the one who was amazed, and disappointed. The other Sacred Swordsmen had accepted their trainer. No, worse than that, they actually _liked _him. None of them had ever liked humans. _Ever._ Not even the ones that stood alongside them and helped them stop the human wars hundreds of years ago. They had all known back then that not a single human could be trusted… So why did they like this particular human?

In an expression of defiance, Virizion marched ahead of his trainer. His mobile prison prevented him from walking too far, but a distance of 20 metres was good enough for now.

Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo had all been loyally walking beside the human who had corrupted them, but after seeing Virizion saunter off they sighed and followed. Virizion pretended to not notice.

"Come on Virizion, give the boy a chance. He's not that bad!" Terrakion pleaded. He tried smiling disarmingly, but it only made him look even more stupid than usual.

"I refuse. I will not cooperate with a filthy human."

"I am well aware of how you feel, my friend." Cobalion sighed inwardly. "I hated him as well, at first. I was disgusted by the mere sight of him. But since I could not escape, I had no choice but to observe how he behaved; and it was far from what I expected." Cobalion paused, allowing the words to sink into Virizion's stubborn mind.

"He _cares_ for his Pokémon, Virizion. He cares for _us_! None of use believed it at first, but now we can see that he genuinely would do anything for us."

"Lies." Virizion callously brushed off Cobalion's words, making the latter shake his head in annoyance.

"He's not lying!" Keldeo yelled suddenly. "He likes me! He even cuddled me when I got beat up!"

Virizion cast a stern glare at his subordinate, making him lower his head in submission.

"Keldeo, you are young. You have yet to experience the cruelty that humans inflict upon helpless Pokémon. Do not feign wisdom."

Cobalion shook his head again, and stomped his hoof onto the path, kicking up a heap of dust. It did not affect the hardy Pokémon, but they could hear their trainer starting to cough behind them.

"Listen. It took a week for him to catch you, correct?"

"Correct."

"Do you know why?"

"Because he is incompetent; just like every other human."

"No. Along the way to catch you, we had to battle many Pokémon; both wild and trained. Along Route 4, we were attacked by a horde of Darmanitan; a very angry, brutal horde of Darmanitan. Knowing that Keldeo, Terrakion and I were all weak to their Fire and Psychic attacks, he kept us in our balls, and send out his other two Pokémon to fight. They never stood a chance. Both were absolutely decimated, and collapsed down onto the sand. As the Darmanitan went to finish them off, he threw his own body over them, shielding them from the attacks."

Virizion kept walking, his head facing straight down. Realising that he wasn't going to reply, Cobalion continued.

"After suffering those attacks, he had barely enough energy to return his Pokémon to their pokeballs, and call out Terrakion. Given Terrakion's hardy nature, he was able to withstand the elements and make it to one of those 'Pokecenters'. It took an hour for his Pokémon to recover, but took three days for him to recover. It was only because we stopped chasing you for those three days that you had enough time to escape. If he had continued on without his injured Pokémon, we would've caught you weeks ago."

Virizion bit his lip, and continued to ignore his superior's words. He felt a strange sinking feeling in gut. Was this… was this remorse?

Virizion struggled to keep his voice stable as he responded.

"I- I don't believe you… Humans can't be truste-"

"Am I really the type of person who lies, Virizion?" Cobalion had raised his voice angrily, something very rare for the Iron Will Pokémon to do.

"Do you know why he chased you all this way? Why he even bothered to catch you?" He continued, putting harsh emphasis on each word.

"Be-because he wanted to use me for his selfish, greedy purpose-"

"Wrong!" Cobalion leapt in front, blocking Virizion's path. As he looked up, he was met by Cobalion's fabled glare. After being with Cobalion for years, he had grown somewhat accustomed to it, but this time…

"After catching Terrakion, he wasn't even going to bother going after you. But then he realised how close we are to you. He realised that you were family to us. And that's when he told us; that he would go and capture you, and let us be a happy family again. That's all he wanted. That's all he _ever_ wanted, for us to be happy. He even said he'd go live with us in the wild if that would make us happy. If that doesn't convince you that he's a good person, then you're blind to the world."

That sinking feeling tore at Virizion's heart, forcing him to hold back the rising emotions. The only sound was his unsteady breathing, as Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo silently watched him. Behind them, they could hear human footsteps approaching…

"I'll… I'll give him just one chance. But only one." He uttered uncertainly. Both Keldeo and Terrakion burst out into big grins, and for the first time in at least four months, Cobalion smiled.

"Hey, uh, guys? Is something wrong? Your four walked really far ahead…" Their trainer called out nervously. Virizion turned around and looked the human dead in the eye. Within it, he could see a mixture of fear and hope.

"Human… I- I think I have misjudged you, so as atonement, I am willing to be your friend, for now. Do you accept?"

The boy smiled cheerfully, and reached out to pet one of Virizion's horns. The other three Sacred Swordsmen nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'd love too! I've wanted to be friends for ages! Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo have told me how awesome you are!"

Virizion struggled to hold back the blood quickly spreading to his face.

"Awesome, you say? Well, I'm not one to boast, but…"

The four Pokémon and human merrily chatted as they continued down the route. They had been fortunate not to encounter any eager trainers. With each minute that they walked together, Virizion felt his earlier scepticism fading away. It was still tiny, but he felt that he had a small amount of fondness to this previously hated creature.

"You know, normally I don't have any female Pokémon on my team, but for you I'll make an exception." The boy remarked.

Virizion stopped dead is his tracks.

"What did you say?" He asked, in a hushed voice, barely above whisper. Neither he nor the human had noticed it, but the other three Pokémon had leapt away. Far away.

"I said, I normally don't let females onto my team, but since you're so cool I'll let it slide. I guess one girl can't hurt!"

The boy barely dodged the skull shattering kick that was aimed at his head.

"W-WOAH! What was that for?" He cried out in alarm. The other Sacred Swordsmen shifted nervously.

"C'mon Virizion, he didn't know!" Terrakion pleaded. His pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"I'll ask you just one more time. What did you say?"

The shaking boy gulped nervously, he had no idea what he had done wrong.

"I-I said that I d-don't n-ormally let g-girls onto my team, b-but you can st-stay!"

He grunted in pain as another hard kick connected with his chest. He flew back at least a metre and landed rear-first onto the dusty pathway. Virizion marched up and stood menacingly over him, giving him no opportunity to escape.

"Do you honestly think I am female?" He asked, almost sweetly.

"Well, yeah! I'm sorry if you're not! You just look so girly!" He cried in terror. His head snapped back as Virizion mercilessly head-butted him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU POLTROON! HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE ME FOR A WOMAN! I SHOULD FLAY YOUR HIDE RIGHT NOW!" He roared, furiously stomping his boots all around the boy.

"I'm sorry!" He wailed through his tears. A little bit of snot dribble down the side of his face.

"Sorry is not good enough! Do you need evidence to believe me?" He growled, peering closely at the human.

"Nooo! Don't kill him! He lets me hump his leg at night!" Keldeo wailed. No one was paying any attention to him.

"No! No! I believe you!" The human screamed, shielding himself.

"I doubt you do, you lying scum! Here! I'll show you!" And with that, he let out a little grunt. A pair of green balls popped out at his rear, dangling down. Normally he kept them hidden away for decency, like most male Pokémon, but now he was going to use them to make a statement…

Wordlessly he held them over the boy's face, and squatted down, smothering the poor boy's face, cutting off his air supply. For further insult, he began rubbing them back and forth.

"Do these feel real to you? Do they smell real to you? Do they taste real to you? Do they feel like female genitals?!" He roared, crushing the boy's face even harder with them.

"Mrrff! They do! They're Mfffrff They're real!" He squeaked, struggling to breathe due to shock and suffocation.

"Good." And with that, he stood up and delivered another solid kick to the boy's head, knocking him out. As the unconscious boy slumped against his bag, three pokeballs and one master ball rolled out. He brought his stylish hoof down upon them, shattering them and sending fragments spewing everywhere. He cast one last disgusted look at his EX-Trainer before stomping off.

"Come on! We're done with him! We're going now!" He called out to his other members.

"I can't believe he just ruined everything… even after we told him how nice the boy was… And we were doing so well…" Terrakion uttered, still amazed at Virizion's reaction.

"Come now, you know how sensitive Virizion about his gender, especially after Kyurem refused to fight him because he thought he was a lady!" Cobalion replied. Even he, the stoic Iron Will Pokémon, was still secretly taken aback. Nevertheless, both of them started following their moody ally.

Keldeo anxiously walked over to the unconscious boy, and nudged him gently.

"Can I please hump him one more time?" He pleaded.

"NO!" Virizion's angry yell came back in response. Keldeo sighed in disappointed as he nuzzled the boy's leg.

"Goodbye left leg, you and I had so many good nights together! I'll miss you!" He cast a gaze towards the human's rear.

"You too, butt! That one night stand we had was the best!"

And with that, the Colt Pokémon ran to catch up with his friends.

…

Moral Of The Story? Don't mistake Virizion for a female. He'll smother you to death with his balls.

**A/N: Er, somehow I feel like I started with a really good plot and then ruined it… Oh well. The whole purpose of this story is to bring attention to the fact that Virizion is male. I simply cannot contain my anger when people refer to Virizion as female, so I felt like I needed to make a story where he actually is male.**

**So… yup. That's about it. I feel kinda bad about ruining a decent plot idea, so I might make another version that doesn't actually end in the trainer getting smothered by Virizion's balls. And I guess I better remove the Keldeo humping part as well…**

**Until next time, I guess! Bye!**


End file.
